Suivre la route
by SongNoFound
Summary: Une guerre, de la tristesse et le désir de faire revenir un ami, que s'est-il réellement passer quelques mois après la bataille de Castelblanc ?
1. Icy

**Bonjour,**

 **Bienvenu dans cette fiction sur l'univers des Aventures. Il s'agit de ma première fiction que je publie, je vous prie donc d'être indulgent. Je compte publier aux totaux 5 chapitres et peut-être une histoire bonus. Le délai de publication des chapitres sera aléatoire, mais j'essayerai de faire au mieux (1 voir 2 semaines de délais suivant mes obligations personnelles)**

 **Cette histoire prend place quelques mois après à la fin de la quatrième saison des Aventures : Bataille à Castelblanc. (Attention spoiler évident si vous n'avez pas vu cette saison)**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma chère Mina (alias : HawthornMina) pour avoir corrigé intégralité de mon travail. Cette talentueuse personne compte aussi dessiner des passages de cette fiction, je vous conseille d'aller la suivre pour regarder son travail.**

 **Please Review and Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers des Aventures et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce situ être la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Icy**

Dans les terres du Cratère, bien loin de l'agitation des villes et des conflits politiques. Située entre collines et vallons, visible de loin par tous ceux qui savent où regarder... la Tour des Mages. Réputée pour former de puissants Mages et Magiciennes aux capacités extraordinaires liées à diverses magies et éléments différents. C'était dans ce lieu de légende que le mage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon avait élu domicile, et ce quelques temps après la grande guerre.

Une guerre qui avait laissée ses marques et dont le Cratère se souviendrait pendant encore plusieurs décennies. Une guerre qui avait montrée au monde la puissance de la ville de Castelblanc. Une guerre ayant causé corruption et destruction.

Cette énorme bataille avait pris fin il y a quelques mois. L'origine étant un conflit politique et magique entre deux cités : Castelblanc et Kirov. La première possédant le peu de magie restant dans le Cratère et l'autre la convoitant. Malgré les réunions d'échange, aucun accord de paix n'avait pu être signé. Les discutions pacifiques furent vite abandonnées pour des stratégies de guerre et de conquête. Castelblanc résista et lutta jusqu'à la fin. Grâce à de nombreux alliés, la cité en sortit triomphante au prix de nombreuses pertes humaines, un carnage sans précédent…

D'étranges rumeurs se propagèrent dans le Cratère. On parlait d'un combat titanesque entre Dieux et Mortels au plus haut sommet de la cité blanche. Plus particulièrement d'une équipe d'aventuriers accompagnée de mages et de hautes autorités de la l'église de la Lumière. Mais certaines personnes murmurèrent, aussi, n'en avoir vu que très peu revenir vivant. Certains se vantèrent même de les avoir croisés et avoir combattus avec eux. Tandis que d'autres affirmèrent avoir vu des monstres titanesques sortir de terre et des explosions venus de toutes parts. Dans cette bataille, l'église de la Lumière revendiqua uniquement la confirmation de la défaite de l'ennemi, Kirov. Seuls les principaux acteurs de cette bataille gardèrent pour eux leur propre version des faits qui se sont réellement déroulés…

* * *

Un bruit sourd, de la lumière aveuglante, du jaune, du violet. De la fumée de partout, mais… qu'est ce que?… Une énorme masse, un semblant d'humanoïde. Non. Un élémentaire. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. _C'est … c'est mon ami !_

Mon regard dévia sur la droite où siégeait un immense puits de mana. _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas … mais si je dois le faire. Alors, alors… il va mourir !_

Sa voix grave me coupa dans ma réflexion.

 _Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais peut-être disparaître, mon histoire s'arrête aujourd'hui mais celle des aventuriers, elle, doit continuer ! Une nouvelle page doit être écrite par les aventuriers._

 _Non ! Je refuse !_ Criais-je.

 _Et c'est à vous de faire durer la légende des aventuriers !_

Le puits. Un élémentaire, peut-il survivre à l'intérieur ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il doit le faire, il doit essayer !

 _Va dans le puits_ Hurlais-je. _On a déjà sauvé l'un d'entre nous, on peut revenir te chercher à la tour des mages. J'étudierais! Je peux faire ça! Je peux te sauver !_

C'était une phrase, la dernière, aussi déviatrice que porteuse d'espoir.

 _L'heure est grave_ répondit la voix _. Ne pensez pas à moi. Pensez au Cratère. Vous devez sceller le puits! Pensez aux gens! Pensez à Castelblanc! Vous devez le faire. Vous êtes des aventuriers, c'est votre devoir protéger ce monde !... Merci les amis. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Maintenant, il est l'heure de partir, de se dire au revoir, même de se dire adieu. Merci. Ne m'oubliez pas s'il vous plait !_

 _SHIIIINNNNN !_

* * *

Dans une sombre pièce éclairée uniquement à la bougie, dont la cire avait presque entièrement fondu, le Mage se réveilla en sursaut. De vieux livres et des feuilles de papier tombèrent suite au brusque recul de la table sur laquelle le Mage s'était endormi quelques temps plutôt. Une respiration saccadée accompagna son retour à la réalité. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il observa ce qui constituait sa pièce de travail au sein de la Tour des Mages. Un sentiment de sécurité envahit le jeune homme. Tout va bien. C'était un rêve. Encore. Enfin plutôt un cauchemar et toujours le même. Toujours ce foutu cauchemar. C'était devenu une obsession.

Pourquoi ? Car il avait échoué, il n'avait pas pu protéger son ami.

Bob se redressa correctement sur la chaise qui lui avait servi de lit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ressentit quelques courbature dans le dos, surement à cause d'avoir été avachi durant plusieurs minutes sur sa table de travail. Table dont on ne voyait même plus la couleur à cause du nombre impressionnant de parchemins, bouquins et autres images qui y avaient élu domicile depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Bob prit une grande inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le Mage tourna son regard vers le centre de la pièce.

Ce foyer, de structure ronde et de moyenne taille lui avait été mis a disposition par l'académie pour que le jeune Mage puisse effectuer ses étranges recherches sans embêter ses collègues se plaignant de ses monologues incessants. Située au sein d'une des plus hautes tours de l'académie, la pièce aurait presque pu être chaleureuse si une odeur de renfermer, de vieux papiers et de cires n'en ressortait pas. L'état de son atelier n'était guère mieux. Par terre, des assiettes et couverts sales jonchaient le sol. A coté, des dizaines de piles de livres donnaient l'impression d'une petite bibliothèque mal rangée. Aux murs, de mystérieuses formules, esquisses et graphiques étaient accrochés avec une étrange disposition reflétant le côté perfectionniste du Mage. Un rayon de lumière bleu clair tamisé vint éclairer le centre de la pièce. Bob jeta un coup d'œil à l'unique fenêtre placée en hauteur de la pièce. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait de mille feux parmi les étoiles.

 _Pfff,_ soupira t-il. _Faudrait que je range cet endroit aussi, sinon Tesla va encore dire que c'est le bazar…_ continua Bob à voix basse, comme pour s'en convaincre.

 _Et puis faudrait que je dorme dans un vrai lit aussi, sinon je vais avoir des maux de dos comme Théo quand il se prend des coups dans son amure. Et pas question que je ressemble à un vieillard avant lui. J'ai ma fierté moi._

Bob se leva de sa chaise et observa son bureau un instant. Juste avant de s'endormir, il travaillait sur d'antiques journaux de bord racontant des expériences en lien avec les puits de mana. Il espérerait trouver des informations pour, potentiellement, communiquer au travers de l'éther. Mais le travail fut plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Les textes étant écrits dans d'anciennes langues, il devait passer par une traduction mot par mort afin de pouvoir comprendre le sens des phrases. Un travail lent et fastidieux dont il attendait de meilleurs résultats. Même s'il avait obtenu de maigres pistes. Son cerveau encore dans le brouillard, une pause était donc de mise. Il se dit qu'un bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Le mage quitta sa pièce maîtresse pour emprunter les longs couloirs silencieux de l'académie. A cette heure de la nuit il ne fut pas étonné de ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Après avoir suivi les accès qui donnaient au toit de l'académie, un vent chaud l'accueillit et décoiffa ses cheveux. Le toit de l'école était l'un de ses endroits préférés. Un lieu au calme dont peu de personne se risquait à aller à cause du manque de sécurité évident. Aucune barrière, et le sol à 30 mètres en dessous. Mais la partie disponible était assez large pour s'y installer confortablement pour bronzer au soleil. Pour Bob, ce lieu lui permettait de réfléchir, mettre ses idées au claire et penser librement. Depuis cet endroit, un magnifique point de vue s'offrait à lui un vison d'ensemble du Cratère. Il s'y assit.

Droit devant se trouvaient des collines, puis un immense lac et au loin de multiples points brillant de mille feux : Castelblanc. Et oui de son point de vue, l'immense ville ressemblait à un îlot de lumière jaune. Sur la droite, d'immenses montagnes, aussi bien nommées Fort D'acier. Bob s'assit sur le toit et contempla le paysage un moment. Que devenaient ses amis ? Leur présence lui manquait. Eux aussi avaient une vie bien chargée maintenant. Théo officiellement nommé Paladin… à cette note Bob en tira un sourire. Et dire que durant des années, il les avait berné par son faux titre. Quel menteur alors… Théo formait actuellement la future armée de Castleblanc. Une lourde tâche qu'il relèverait avec confiance. Bob connaissait bien Théo et sa légendaire manière de combattre: « _Je rentre dedans et on verra ensuite_ », il espérait donc que les futurs soldats ne seraient pas tous comme lui sinon sa sœur, Victoria, aurait du soucis à se faire. Quant à Grunlek, son devoir de Roi devait surement lui prendre toutes ses journées. Un challenge bien corsé attendait son ami. De ce que Bob avait vu et entendu, il y avait de quoi faire pour permettre à la citée naine une ouverture au monde. Il savait bien qu'aucun autre ne gérerait le problème avec autant de patience et rigueur que Grunlek. Bob jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers l'ouest. Des terres inconnues attendaient Mani. L'elfe était parti en quête de vengeance contre son ancien mentor. Bob avait appris à apprécier Mani au fur et à mesure des aventures passées à ses cotés. Avant de partir le jeune Mage lui avait donné plusieurs indications utiles pour son voyage et des potions étranges au cas où... Car Bob savait, de ce combat, un seul des deux en sortirait vivant. L'idée de ne plus revoir son ami lui donna un pincement au cœur.

Il en avait déjà perdu un… L'anxieux cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Depuis des mois le jeune homme se posait les mêmes questions, encore et encore : Qu'est-ce qui a si mal tourné pour que l'on en arrive à ce point ? S'il avait fait quelques choses de plus, serait-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Son nom était pour Bob souvenir de regret et de déception de soi-même. Le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait mal. Il savait que son ami ne voudrait pas le voir ainsi, mais c'était ce qu'il éprouvait tous les jours depuis sa mort. Du regret, de l'amertume… et des mots non dit.

De par sa nature de démon, il avait toujours été rejeté des autres. Mais avec les aventuriers, il avait trouvé une famille. Des personnes de confiance à qui il pouvait parler de ses doutes, ses secrets et ce sans aucun jugement de leur part. Le jour où ils avaient perdu Théo, ce fut comme si on l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient ensemble. A quelques mètres seulement de lui. Ce qui était différent, c'était … sa mort. Il l'avait vu mourir devant lui, sous ses yeux, tranché par cette... déesse. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer sa haine envers elle… Mélancolia.

Il avait vu. Jusqu'au dernier moment, dans ses yeux : la douleur et la peur.

Il avait vu son cadavre tomber comme un pantin désarticulé.

Il avait vu le sang éclabousser la tenue de son ami jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement.

Il avait vu son meilleur ami, Shin, mourir sous ses yeux.

Sans pouvoir rien faire. Il avait uniquement été spectateur de cette scène sanglante jouée entre une déesse et un homme.

A cette pensée Bob plongea son visage entre ses mains, le cœur en miette. Il se mit à pleurer de chaudes larmes.

 _Putain… Fais chier… Merde, Merde, MERDEEEE !_ Il cria de rage. Le Mage se redressa et fit jaillir des violentes flammes indomptables de ses mains pour extérioriser sa colère.

 _A quoi ça sert d'avoir des putains de pouvoirs si je ne peux même pas protéger les personnes qui me sont chères ? A rien bordel, à rien ! J'suis un nul, un putain d'abruti incapable de faire jaillir des boules de feu sans une putain de source de magie à la con. Fais chier! J'suis faible … merde, putain…_

Après cette violente crise de colère, Bob se calma et diminua l'ampleur de ses flammes.

 _Je dois devenir plus fort…enfin si j'ai encore quelqu'un à protéger…Les autres eux, ont des amis, une vrai famille._

Théo était bien à l'abri à Castelblanc avec une sœur qui veille sur lui. Grunlek a lui aussi ses fidèles amis, des guerriers redoutables qui le protègent. Enfin de compte Bob se retrouvait seul, sans personne à protéger. Il y avait Tesla, mais Bob se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle savait très bien le faire elle-même.

 _Moi, je suis seul, avec mes regrets et ma peine…_

Ses faibles flammes éclairaient son visage humide et larmoyant dans la nuit sombre. Bob leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles aussi nombreuses et brillantes soient t-elles accentuaient tout de même sa solitude.

 _Dis… qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?_

 _Est-ce que tu ne t'ennuis pas ?_

 _Est-ce que tu es en sécurité ?_

 _Est-ce que tu es en paix ?_

 _Tu me manque tu sais … Est-ce que tu vas bien, Shin ?_

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour, Bob aperçut une ombre se dessiner au fond du couloir. Le Mage, surpris, détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait que personne ne le voie comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de montrer autant ses sentiments, et encore moins de les exposer à un inconnu. En avançant face à la silhouette, des bruits de talons se firent entendre. Bob accéléra le pas et fixait le sol. Ce parfum, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille et ce même à plusieurs mètre de sa position. Comme dans le cas présent. _Merde, Tesla! Faut vraiment pas qu'elle me voie comme ça…_ A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Bob sentit le regard de l'Archimage se poser sur lui.

 _Pas encore couché mon cher élève? Nous avons pourtant beaucoup à faire demain_ , dit Tesla d'une voix stricte.

Le Mage ne répondit pas et fuyait son regard. Après plusieurs secondes, il répondit d'un simple « _oui_ ». Il savait que sa faible voix l'avait trahie, et demain Tesla lui demanderait des comptes sur le fait de lui avoir mis un vent cette nuit là.

Il s'attendit à ce que Tesla ajoute quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors il décida de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre dans le plus grand mutisme.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

 _Ok, bon !_ Le mage prit une grande inspiration.

 _ESSAI NUMÉRO 43! C'EST PARTI !_ cria Bob.

 _HEEE MON CHER ! VOUS N'ÊTES OBLIGE DE CRIER COMME CA?!_ Ce fut Tesla qui, cette fois-ci, répondit d'une voix plus imposante que celle de Bob. _NOUS N'AVONS PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ENTENDRE DANS TOUTE L'ACADEMIE ! JE SUIS JUSTE A COTE DE VOUS, JE VOUS SIGNALE!_

Bob déglutit, son visage, au départ déterminé, affichait désormais une mine effrayée. Tesla croisa les bras et reprit, certes plus, calmement mais néanmoins strictement.

 _Cette académie est sous ma responsabilité. J'ai accepté de superviser vos expériences non officielles avec le puits de mana parce que je suis magnanime. Et également pour m'assurer que vous ne fassiez rien qui puisse mettre tout le monde en péril. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision, suis-je assez claire?_

 _Oui. Merci ma chère tutrice. Je vous suis redevable_ , répondit Bob d'une voix noble.

 _Hum,_ Tesla conclut cette discussion d'un mouvement de tête en guise de validation. _Bien, commençons !_

Le jeune apprenti et l'Archimage se placèrent tous deux face au puits de mana, dans la salle principale de l'académie. Il était tard dans la soirée, aussi toutes les portes autour étaient fermées à clé. Personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir.

Au sol, d'immenses pentacles avaient été dessinés à l'emplacement de Bob et de Tesla, mais également autour du puits de magie. Des gravures anciennes de différentes couleurs, avec d'étranges symboles. Les bougies situées à des points stratégiques des pentacles se consumaient. Bob se débarrassa de sa cape afin de pouvoir faire des gestes bien précis.

Les deux mages tenaient dans leurs mains des parchemins apparemment indéchiffrables au premier abord. Ils prirent une grande inspiration.

Bob commença à lire le parchemin avec un sérieux légendaire. D'un coup les pentacles s'illuminèrent d'une couleur bleue claire, les flammes des bougies devinrent plus imposantes. Un vent venu de nulle part parcourut la pièce. Tesla accompagna Bob dans la lecture du parchemin, leur deux voix se superposèrent pour n'en former plus qu'une. Quelques minutes après, le jeune Mage posa son parchemin à terre, tandis que Tesla continuait la lecture, il enchaîna avec des mouvements de ses mains et de ses bras qui semblaient précis et justes.

 _J'en appelle aux Dieux et Déesses de l'Ether !_

 _Que de grâce cet appel ne soit vain !_

 _Permettez moi de ramener mortel, cette personne qui m'est chère !_

 _J'implore votre clémence et votre pouvoir Ô divin !_

 _Le prix sera payé, je m'en porte garant !_

 _Ô DIEUX ET DEESSES ! RECEVEZ MA DEMANDE !_

 _JE RECLAME SHINDDHA KORY !_

Un vent puissant sortit du puits de magie, puis une immense lumière bleutée éclaira toute la salle. Bob maintint ses deux mains faces au puits. Soudain, la lumière bleutée se divisa en divers filaments qui se lièrent à chacune de ses mains créant ainsi un lien entre l'Ether et leur monde. Telsa, qui continuait de lire le parchemin, jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction Bob. Celui-ci donnait toute sa puissance. Un flot d'énergie important se concentra atour du jeune mage. Il puisait dans toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce que…

 _Bob ! Il faut arrêter !_ Cria Tesla. _Ça ne marchera pas. Vous n'êtes pas assez puissant !_

Le mage ne répondit pas et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose ruisseler son son nez. Du sang. _Merde, putain non… Non pas cette fois !_

 _QUITTE A EN CREVER JE VAIS LE RAMENER ! CETTE FOIS CA MARCHERA !_ hurla Bob.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il _la_ ressentit, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il espérait simplement que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Sa part démoniaque s'était éveillée. Et sans demander il puisa dans cette force interdite. Son visage se changea, ses canines devinrent des crocs acérés, des cornes apparurent sur le sommet de son crâne, sa peau rougit et devint écailleuse. Puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour devenir sombres. Cette nouvelle force permit au Mage d'accroître considérablement sa puissance. Tesla regarda Bob d'un air inquiète mais ne tenta rien.

 _SHHIIIIINNNNN !_ hurla le mage.

Il déploya une force incommensurable. Tesla, elle-même, eut l'air surprise. Des éclairs rouges jaillirent dans la pièce, ce phénomène ésotérique fit trembler les murs. A ce moment là, le puits s'illumina de plus belle, éclairant la salle comme s'il était devenu le soleil lui-même… puis une explosion balaya tout sur son passage.

* * *

Bob toussa, il y avait de la fumée partout. A terre, il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait été projeté quelques mètres en arrière de sa position initiale. Son corps était redevenu normal, mais un sifflement aigu lui perçait les tympans. Le Mage se redressa péniblement et observa aux alentours. Les pentacles ne ressemblaient plus à rien et les bougies se trouvaient désormais éparpillées partout dans la salle. Bob enleva le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un simple geste de la main. Son regard se tourna vers Tesla qui était immobile devant le puits. Elle le dévisageait d'un air réprobateur.

 _Le puits ! Shin !_ Bob parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres pour rejoindre sa tutrice. Il posa ses deux mains sur l'infrastructure et observa à l'intérieur du vortex magique.

Echec.

Déception.

Dégoût.

Ce furent les sensations qui l'envahirent devant l'absence de résultat.

Vide. Aucun changement. Identique au début. Rien.

Le regard de Tesla pesait sur lui mais il était trop préoccupé par le torrent d'émotions pour se soucier des réprimandes de l'Archimage.

Bob sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. L'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver un jour son ami s'était brisé. Car il s'agissait de LA formule, il en était sûr et certain. Quelque chose aurait dû se produire ! Quelque chose… mais rien. Le jeune Mage ferma les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il tremblait de rage et de frustration.

 _Pourquoi?… Pourquoi? … POURQUOI ?! CA AURAIT DU MARCHER ! CA AURAIT DU FONCTIONNER ! ALORS POURQUOI IL N'Y A RIEN ?! MERDE ! J'AI PASSE DES MOIS ENTIERS A TRAVAILLER DESSUS ET TOUT CA POUR CA ! FAAIIS CHIIERRR !_ Hurla Bob.

Tesla n'en supporta pas davantage. Elle asséna un coup de bâton sur le crâne de son élève et le fusilla du regard. Bob, totalement pris au dépourvu, oublia sa rage et fixa sa tutrice.

 _Pauvre inconscient! Je vous avais dit de vous arrêter! Vous auriez pu vous tuer et m'entraîner dans votre chute! Un Mage digne de ce nom n'agit pas sous le coup du désespoir et de la culpabilité. Il étudie chaque scénario possible, calcule les risques et trouve des solutions qui préserveront le plus grand nombre. Si vous laissez vos émotions avoir le dessus sur votre raison alors vous ne méritez pas votre titre de Mage! Dois-je vous rappeler ce que sont devenus ceux qui ont laissé leurs émotions les guider? Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé à Manaryl? Ou à Luc?_

Bob se laissa tomber contre le puits, dos au monument. Les mots de Tesla lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Manaryl...Luc...Et tous les mauvais souvenirs que ces noms ramenaient à la surface. C'était trop. Il se sentit faible et brisé. Un silence s'installa. Tesla continua de fixer un instant son élève avant de soupirer. Elle comprenait ce que Bob tentait de faire. Et bien qu'au fond elle se sentait désolée pour la perte de cet ami si cher, elle ne pouvait risquer une autre catastrophe.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention… une étrange lumière faiblement bleutée brilla à l'intérieur du vortex.

 _Bob_! Appela Tesla. _Regardez._

D'un mouvement extrêmement rapide, le principal intéressé se retourna vers la lumière.

Le miracle prit vie, les deux Mages virent… quelques chose sortir du puits. Une chose qui luisait avec une grande intensité.

Bob s'approcha et parvint à distinguer une… forme humanoïde.

 _Shin ?_ demanda-t'il d'une voix interrogatrice et peu rassurée.

Il se rapprocha encore, et peu a peu, l'humanoïde prit une apparence… familière.

 _...Icy ?_


	2. Une question d'éducation

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de votre attente ! Mes examens sont bientôt fini (youpi), j'ai déjà des idées pour la chapitre 3, il ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire !**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma chère Mina (alias : HawthornMina) pour avoir corrigé mon travail.**

 **Please Review and Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers des Aventures et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce situ être la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une question d'éducation**

Cette lumière bleutée était pour lui, un synonyme d'espoir. Oh oui cet espoir qu'il attendait depuis maintenant des mois entiers. D'eau, de glace et magie, la petite créature était en train de se former peu à peu. Un corps, des bras, des jambes, une tête. L'être de lumière flottait au-dessus du vortex de magie. Au vu de ce magnifique spectacle, le jeune mage sentit une puissante vague de sentiment l'envahir : de la surprise, de l'excitation et du soulagement.

C'est… Magnifique… J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, je n'y crois pas.

Icy ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Demanda le mage d'une voix hésitante.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard…

 _Nan, veux pas !_

 _Icy._ Bob répondit d'une voix qui transmettait un sentiment d'impatience.

 _Nan!_

 _Icy!_

 _Nan !_

 _ICY! DESCEND DE L'ARMOIRE TOUT DE SUITE! TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL !_

 _Pas tant que je n'aurais pas droit d'avoir ma propre arme ! Naaaah !_ rétorqua Icy en tirant la langue au Mage avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Mage regarda son élève avec exaspération. Icy continuait, au fil des mois, à développer son propre caractère. Caractère qui prenait le chemin d'un état d'esprit de compétition, énergique et malicieux. Bien sûr, il n'était pas peu content du développement de sa protégée. Mais il sentait que celle-ci commençait peu à peu à échapper à sa vigilance. Evidemment, Bob faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain que cela soit assez? Ce "mieux" qu'il s'affairait à offrir à la jeune fille suffirait-il à lui assurer le bonheur?

Après tout, il n'était ni parfait ni expérimenté dans le domaine. Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à élever une jeune fille qui grandit plus vite que la normale?

Depuis maintenant ces 4 mois passés en sa compagnie, la jeune fille était bien loin de ses dix centimètres d'origine et paraissait désormais aussi grande qu'une enfant de 14 ans. Avec maintenant des formes bien affirmées, Icy avait une musculature fine mais n'en restait pas moins très vive et rapide, ce qui constituait ses principaux atouts. Ceux-ci s'accompagnaient d'une très bonne vision et d'une curiosité insatiable.

Cependant ces nouveaux atouts apportaient leur lot d'inconvénients. La jeune fille avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde et de ce qui l'entourait. Son principal défaut étant de s'énerver pour un rien ou quand quelque chose ne marchait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Il avait fait les frais de ses nombreux caprices. De plus, Bob avait remarqué que Icy avait du mal comprendre exactement la nature humaine, à exprimer ses sentiments ou encore à faire la différence entre l'ironie et la moquerie. Une faiblesse qu'il fallait absolument travailler afin de lui éviter de subir pas mal d'ennuis.

Icy s'était accaparée le dessus d'une grande armoire. Transformant cette nouvelle plateforme en fort de résistance pour gagner cette bataille. Une bataille que Bob tentait de remporter depuis plusieurs jours en raisonnant sa protégée. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il perdait l'avantage. Icy pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtue lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose. Et la jeune fille voulait se battre. Pour se faire elle désirait une arme qui lui serait propre. Mais Bob était réticent à cette idée. Mais étant donné la situation actuelle, Bob se sentait presque prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il était fatigué de se quereller sans cesse avec Icy. Il se demanda si elle faisait exprès de le pousser à bout pour qu'il cède à tous ses souhaits. Un soupir las lui échappa avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui siégeait fièrement sur son armoire et ne semblait pas vouloir y redescendre.

 _Bon_ …commença-t'il. _Hypothétiquement, si jamais on te trouvait quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresserait comme arme ?_

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina de joie. Bob pouvait voir ses yeux bleu clair pétiller. Ce genre d'expression lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur.

 _Je sais pas. Un truc quoi ! Pour que je puisse taper des méchants ! Paf paf paf !_ Elle imita du haut de l'armoire de grands gestes amples dignes des plus titanesques combats. _Et prends ça ! TIENS !_ Sous le coups des turbulences émis par la jeune fille, l'armoire commença à tanguer dangereusement.

 _Icy, calme-toi._

 _Et puis contre le méchant, le coup final ! PAAAAaaaaAAAAHH !_ D'une épée inexistante, la jeune fille trancha le monstre invisible. VICTOIRE! WOUHOUUU ! Celle-ci se mit debout et leva les bras en l'air. Malgré cette prestation incroyable, le pied de la jeune fille glissa, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre.

 _Icy !_

Le déséquilibre fit basculer la jeune fille vers le sol. Sous l'effet de la surprise, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche et elle eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Elle attendit la lourde réception contre le sol… qui, contre toute attente, ne vint pas. Tel un prince charmant, Bob s'était préparé à la catastrophe et la réceptionna. Mais il fut vite surpris de constater que Icy n'était pas aussi légère qu'il le pensait. Si bien que lui aussi tomba à la renverse. Ce sauvetage in extremis offrit un spectacle des plus attendrissants. Un homme serrant sa protégée dans ses bras.

 _Aie aie aie, je pensais que tu étais plus légère que ça._

Le mage se redressa et se mit en tailleur. En son centre, Icy redressa la tête vers son sauveur avec une expression troublée.

 _Fais attention la prochaine fois Icy. Tu aurais pu te faire mal._

Le regard de Bob ne trahissait aucune colère, bien au contraire, il semblait soulagé que la jeune fille n'aie rien. Sous les mots doux et apaisants du Mage, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. La jeune fille n'était pas encore familière avec les marques d'affection mais chaque fois que son tuteur la regardant d'un air fier ou avec tendresse, elle sentait un profond bien-être l'envahir. C'était tellement agréable. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui avait adressé de simples mots gentils, avec une voix qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que la volonté de la savoir en sécurité et heureuse. Le flot d'émotion devint trop important à contenir. Elle se blottit contre lui.

 _Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée …_ Balbutia-elle toujours larmoyante.

Le Mage, surpris de la réaction de la fillette, lui passa gentiment une main dans ses longs cheveux bleu foncé.

 _Hé, hé choupette, ce n'est pas grave. Regarde-moi._

Icy leva les yeux, ceux-ci étaient enflés à cause des nombreuses larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Bob les balaya tendrement.

 _Ce n'est pas grave, tu entends. Juste quelques bleus, rien de grave. Alors s'il te plait, promet-moi que tu ne remonteras plus jamais sur une armoire ou sur quelconque objet dangereux, d'accord ?_

La jeune fille hocha la tête et serra le Mage avec force. Celui-ci lui rendit cette action en la prenant dans ses bras tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Cela évoqua à Balthazar un vieux souvenir d'un moment où tout était encore calme…

* * *

Son souvenir paraissait daté d'une éternité. Ils se situaient au moment ou les aventuriers allaient en direction des Tombeaux des Neufs. Il était ici question d'exploration de ruine et de recherche de réponse.

Les aventuriers étaient fatiguer, après avoir marché toute la journée la tension se faisait sentir. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Grunlek déclara qu'il était l'heure de la pause. Chacun s'afféra à ses taches, Grunlek s'occupa d'installer le campement, Mani partit chercher du bois pour le feu, Bob et Shin cherchèrent de leur coté de la nourriture dans la vaste forêt ou ils se situaient. Il était rare que Baltazar décide de partir vagabondé avec Shin dans la forêt, d'habitude le mage restait le plus souvent au campement pour étudier un énième bouquin. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois ci. Les deux amis partirent donc s'aventurer dans la forêt. Entre eux un silence pesant se faisait ressentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher dans la forêt, Shin s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le mage. L'archer le regarde avec des yeux froids.

 _Bob, c'est quoi le problème ?_

Le principal intéresser fut surprit de la réaction de son ami qui d'habitude, n'est pas aussi provocateur.

 _Je… heu…_ Désemparer le mage ne savais plus quoi dire.

 _Pourquoi, depuis qu'on est partit de Fort d'acier tu me surveille tout le temps, tu m'accompagne partout, je ne suis pas un gamin tu sais je peux me débrouiller tout seul. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais de toute manière… Alors, c'est quoi le souci, hein ?_

Désemparer par la réaction de Shin, Bob était confus et ne savais quoi dire.

 _C'est parce que tu on arrive au Tombaux des Neuf, c'est ça ?_

Bob resta muet et détourna la tête.

 _Mouai…_ L'archer fixa son ami sans grande conviction. _Je vais monter dans cet arbre pour prendre un peu de hauteur, voir si on peut trouver quelque chose pour manger ce soir._

L'archer monta à l'arbre avec une rapidité étonnante et laissa le mage seul dans ses pensées en bas. Comme un écureuil, il vit Shin sauter de branche en branche pour atteindre le plus haut sommet de l'arbre, Bob ne le distinguait presque plus.

Le souci ? pensa t-il. C'est que… j'ai peur putain. Je sens que cette fois ci… ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je sens que cette fois ci … on pourrait mourir. Et... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Shin… Evidement, Baltazar se garda bien de ne pas partager ses craintes et ses doutes. De toute façon son ami en fessait qu'à sa tête et ne l'écoutait plus. Le mage était en colère et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais faire part a ses amis de son état n'aiderais pas a faire avancer l'histoire entre CastelBlanc et Kirov , donc pour une fois, il se tut. Le mage releva les yeux au sommet de l'arbre.

 _Tu vois quelques choses ?_ Cria-t'il.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans réponse.

 _Je crois que oui ! Attends je redescends !_ Répondit la voie lointaine en haut de l'arbre.

Le sorcier vit la silhouette bleutée descendre comme une flèche de l'arbre… vite … voire trop vite !

 _Barre-toi !_ Cria l'archer qui était visiblement entrain de chuter.

 _Ho putain, Ho putain !_ Pensa ouvertement Baltazar.

L'action se déroula en éclaire, Shin était effectivement entrain de chuter de l'arbre, dus a une maladresse de sa part peu être ? Dans tous les cas, s'ils ne fessaient rien, l'archer finirait étaler comme une crêpe par terre. Le mage jeta son bâton sur le coté pour avoir les deux mains libre et être prêt a réceptionner son ami en bas. Le voltigeur quand a lui essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal, seul les branches qu'il se prit en pleine face jouèrent le rôle d'amortisseur ce qui retarda légèrement sa chute qui semblait inévitable... Les deux amis se percutèrent en plein fouet et furent éjecter sur le coté du à l'impact. Le corps de Bob avait néanmoins amortit le choc de son ami. Les deux se redressèrent difficilement, l'un avec plus de bouts de branches dans la tenue que l'autre.

 _Tu va bien ?_ demande Bob en redressant difficilement.

 _Ah…_ exprima avec difficulté l'archer toujours à terre, visiblement encore sonné du choc.

 _Shin ?_ N'ayant pas perçu son ami se relever, plutôt inquiet le mage se rapprocha de son ami. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et gardais les yeux fermer, son visage exprimais une certaine douleur.

 _Shin, tu m'entends ?_ Le ton du mage exprimait désormais une réelle inquiétude.

… _Ouai, ça va, ça va … et toi ?_ demanda-t-il difficilement en ouvrant les yeux.

 _Oui, oui, moi ça va ne t'inquiète pas, tu as mal quelque part ?_

 _Non… c'est bon… je…_ L'archer laissa sa phrase en suspends.

Les deux regards des amis se croisèrent, les yeux bleus vifs de Shin rencontraient ceux noisette de Baltazar. Alors que le mage exprimait un sourire à l'idée que son ami n'avait pas de séquelle de sa chute, celui-ci montrait un visage de culpabilité. Un visage qui était à découvert, un visage non cacher par un quelconque masque ou encore une capuche, ceux-ci visiblement enlever au cour de sa chute, un visage à cœur ouvert. Il était rare que l'archer découvre sa tête. Baltazar eu quelques secondes pour admirer son expression avant que celui-ci rompit le lien qui les unissait en tournant son visage de profil.

 _Désoler…_ exprima l'archer d'une petite voix.

Le sorcier se redressa et invita par un signe de la main à Shin afin de l'aider pour se relever. Cette aide qui était le bienvenu, l'aventurier ne cracha point dessus et saisit la main de son coéquipier afin de se remettre sur pied.

 _Ce n'est pas grave, on aura juste quelques bleus c'est tout. Shin… s'il te plait, promet-moi que tu feras gaffe la prochaine fois que tu descendras d'un quelconque endroit dangereux, d'accord ?_

C'était sur un ton de bienveillance que Baltazar prononça cette phrase, non pas pour juger les actions de Shin mais pour le conseiller. Le vagabond, lui fuyait toujours le regard.

 _Bob… je sais que tu veux me protéger. J'apprécie tu sais, même encore maintenant si tu n'avais pas été la qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer mais…_ Shin redressa la tête.

 _J'ai besoin de mon espace personnel aussi, et puis tu sais…_ Un faible sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'archer.

 _Je ne compte pas mourir tu sais, hein ?_

* * *

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur la tête du jeune mage, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes. Il ne comptait pas mourir… tu parle… Déesse de merde. Destin à la con. Alors que Bob était en train d'insulter mentalement l'arbre chronologique entier d'une certaine déesse, Icy qui visiblement avait arrêté de pleurer se redressa et regarde le mage de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

 _Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?_ _C'est à cause de moi ?_ Demanda telle avec une petite voie.

 _Non_ , lui répondit-il calmement. _C'est à cause de certains souvenirs._

 _Des souvenirs tristes ?_

 _On peut dire ça oui…_ Baltazar passa une main devant ses yeux pour enlever ses larmes, et pour retirer cette fragilité qui ne lui correspondait pas. Mais la, c'était différent, devant Icy, il n'avait pas de honte. Un peu comme si la jeune fille était à ses côtés depuis toujours, ce qui était en partit le cas.

 _Bon, on va_ _la_ _chercher cette super arme de défense contre le mal ?_ Lui demanda le mage d'un ton plus léger.

 _Oui !_ Le visage de cette dernière s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.

 _Et je sais exactement ou aller chercher, suis moi._

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la tour des mages. Au rez-de-chaussée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement de la boutique d'arme magique. Encastrer dans la pierre de l'académie, devant un immense comptoir en bois un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était en train de nettoyer une ancienne lame. L'homme avait une carrure plutôt imposant, d'une couleur de peau foncée, celui-ci avait des cheveux marron et des yeux noirs.  
 _Salut,_ _Mako_ _!_ Dit le pyromane en arrivant au comptoir.

 _Ho bonjour Bob, comment tu vas ?_

 _Ca va merci, je ne viens pas pour moi cette fois, mais pour la jeune demoiselle._ Caché derrière Bob, Icy s'avança difficilement devant l'inconnu.

 _Bonjour_ , dit-elle d'une petite voie.

 _C'est_ _Icy_ _? Ravie de te rencontrer._

 _Vous me connaissez ?_

 _Tu sais, tu es connue ici, la petite fille qui est sortit du puis de_ _manna_ _, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer, je m'appelle_ _Mako_ _._

 _Enchanté_ _Mako_ _! Je suis la car je veux une arme, c'est pour me battre !_ Répondit la jeune fille fièrement. _Mes pouvoirs sont pour le moment trop faible alors je veux compenser cette faiblesse avec une arme._

Le dénommé Mako rigola à la déclaration de la jeune. _Bien sûr ! Suis-moi !_

L'homme ouvrit le portillon et laissa passer les deux individus. Ils suivirent l'homme qui disparut derrière un épais rideau. Intriguée, Icy souleva le rideau et un sublime paysage brillant s'offrit à elle. Sur les murs de pierres, dans des tonneaux, dans des armoires, des tonnes et tonnes d'armes étaient en présentation. Toute aussi sublimes et brillantes les unes que les autres : des sabres, haches, bâton, arc, boucliers, arbalètes… Et d'autres objets dont la jeune fille ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Le bronze et l'argent se mariaient agréablement sur les boucliers accrochés sur les murs de la galerie. Les immenses torches posées aux murs et les braseros situés de toute part de la galerie donnaient un aspect mystique à la pièce.

 _Waaaa_ _… C'est beau !_ S'exprima Icy, visiblement subjugué par ce décor atypique.

Pendant un moment, Baltazar aurait juré voir les yeux de Icy briller aussi fort que des diamants.  
 _Alors_ _Icy_ _,_ demanda Mako. _Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites comme type d'arme, c'est plus tôt pour faire du combat de loin ou en corps-à-corps ?_

 _Être proche,_ répondit instinctivement Icy, qui se laissa porter par sa curiosité et s'enfonça dans la caverne. Observant les moindres pièces que contenait chaque armoire, étudiant les boucliers inscrits sur le mur.

 _Est-ce que tu vends des pièces d'armures aussi ?_ Demanda Icy.

 _Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui les fabrique, et sur-mesure en plus !_ Répondu Mako pas peu fière de son travail.

 _Mais_ _naaaaaan_ _!_ Rétorqua Icy visiblement très impressionné. _Comment tu fais ça ? Avec une forge, des outils et tout ?_

 _C'est exactement cela, je travaille a la forge situer au sous-sol de l'académie. En fait, c'est plus facile, car maîtrise la magie de la lave, et avec mes aptitudes de forgerons. Je produis des pièces, principalement des amures. Je pourrais te montrer lors d'une après-midi si tu veux. Mais pas aujourd'hui, car la forge n'est pas en chauffe. Enfin, si_ _Baltazar_ _est ok bien sûr !_ _  
_ _AH_ _ouai_ _!_ _trop trop trop_ _bien !_ Répondit la jeune fille tout excitée. _Hein Bob, je pourrais aller observer le travail de_ _Mako? Hien hien_ _?_

C'est à ce moment là que Icy fit sa technique secrète ; le visage de la supplication constitué d'un grand sourire et des yeux globuleux irrésistibles.

Ah, Bob ne pouvait lutter contre ce visage angélique. Il ne cherche même pas à négocier, et puis de toute façon Bob fessait entièrement confiance à Mako. Les deux amis se connaissent depuis longtemps ; en effet, Mako était à l'origine l'un des seuls au courant du départ du jeune mage de la tour lors de sa fuite. En guise des services rendu par Bob et comme cadeau d'adieu, c'est Mako en personne qui avait fournit au mage son premier bâton de magie. C'était un bâton de couleur noir et rouge simple mais efficace comme première arme. Un cadeau que Baltazar eu malheureusement cassé lors d'un combat avant la rencontre avec les aventuriers. Depuis, il s'en était racheté des autres qui était à maintenant a sa taille et qui canalisait mieux son pouvoir. Bob avait toujours regretté d'avoir cassé son arme, même si ce ne fut pas le dernier que le mage brisa.

 _Bien sûr évidemment_ _Choupette_ _, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser… Ou presque rien._ Lui répondit le mage avec un grand sourire. Et puis il était toujours intéressant qu'Icy qui cherchait à comprendre le monde, sache interpréter comment les armes et armures étaient fabriquées.

 _Yes_! Elle leva le point en l'air en signe de victoire et retourna gambader dans la pièce.

 _Haha_ _, ça ne va pas trop dur de s'occuper d'_ _Icy_ _?_ Demanda Mako.

 _Ho non pas du tout, elle est adorable... Enfin, quand elle ne fait pas sa tête de nulle._

 _Je t'ai entendu !_ Rétorqua Icy au fond de la pièce.

 _Et c'est qu'elle a l'oreille fine, la jeune demoiselle._ Compléta, le forgeron en rigolant.

 _C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Disons que c'est un sacré investissement, mais ça en valais la peine, largement la peine._ Répondit le mage en regardant sa protégée avec séléniteuse. _Dalleur, il faudra que je t'explique toute cette histoire_ _Mako_ _, il s'en est passé des choses dehors depuis tout ce temps…_

 _J'en doute pas Bob, viens me voir quand tu auras un moment, ça sera avec plaisir._ Lui répondit son ami.  
Le mage lui rendit un mouvement de tête qui valida sa proposition.

 _Bon,_ _Icy_ _, tu trouves quelque chose ?_

 _HUM,_ _Mako_ _? Toutes les armes sont magiques ici ?_ Demanda la chercheuse.

 _Oui_ _Icy_ _, tout est magique ici !_  
 _Alors j'ai trouvé._ Répondit-elle. _Je ne sais pas quel est son pouvoir, mais je veux celle-ci._ Dit la jeune fille au fond de la pièce planté devant le mur ou était disposer des armes longues.

 _Alors_ _choupette_ _, qu'est ce que tu souhaites ?_ Demanda Bob.  
Les deux hommes avancèrent ou se trouvaient le choix définitif de la future arme de Icy. Qui était plutôt surprenant, du moins, Bob ne s'y attendais pas. Un choix qui était radicalement opposer à ce qu'il ait pu imaginer.

 _Hum, très bon choix !_ Compléta Mako. Celui-ci donna l'arme à Icy dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle eu l'arme en main.

 _Qu'elle est son pouvoir ?_ Demanda la jeune fille.

 _Alors,_ commença Mako. Tu _as choisi comme arme un trident. C'est une fourche composée de 3 dents au bout. Comme tu peux le voir, les bouts des dents sont très pointus sur le côté et au centre. En ce qui concerne son matériau, elle est composée d'argent principalement d'où sa couleur blanc clair. Le bâton principal, là ou tu poses les mains est argentée et constituer de gravure symbolique qui raconte l'histoire du peuple de l'océan, tu verras que quand tu utiliseras son pouvoir, les gravures s'illumineront. Le bout au niveau des dents à une réflexion plutôt bleutée. Il y a deux pierres de mana sur les côtés au niveau de l'embranchement, fait attention a ne pas casser ses pierres, car c'est là dont provienne le pouvoir du trident. Cette arme à deux particularités différentes, premièrement comme tu peux le voir au bout. Les cotés aux niveaux des barreaux, sont tranchant, tu peux t'en servir comme épée pour faire des entailles dans des objets ou autres. Deuxièmement, c'est son pouvoir. Je t'explique, toutes les armes fabriquer ici sont activable si on peut dire ça comme ça, grâce à la magie que tu émets. Plus ta réserve de mana est importante, plus le pouvoir de ton arme sera efficace. Les avantages de ses armes, sont que tu peux les maîtriser même si ce n'est pas ton élément principal de prédilection. Ici, c'est un trident du tonner, une fois contre ton énergie canalisée, les entailles de ce trident emmétreront de l'électricité. Cette arme est principalement pour les combats au corps-à-corps, comme tu voulais. Il peut être utilisé comme lance ou comme flèche si tu choisis de le lancer. C'est parfais, la lance est à ta taille ni trop grande, ni trop petite ni n'est pas trop lourde pour être maniée. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour faire fonctionner son pouvoir, mais tu devrais la manier sans trop de difficulté._

Suite à la description, émets par le forgeron les yeux d'Icy brillait de mille feux.

 _Génial…_ Dit-elle. _Vraiment génial._

* * *

C'était un beau début de soirée. Le ciel clair, les rayons, rasant à l'horizon, venaient éclairer la pièce dans laquelle Bob et Icy travaillaient tranquillement. Le mage, affairé à ses recherches sur l'Ether, s'était installé à son bureau, il semblait se concentrer sur un document délivrant d'antiques écritures. Pendant ce temps là, la jeune fille s'était, quant à elle, aménagée un coin près d'un des murs de la pièce, loin du bazar de Bob afin d'éviter de le déranger. Son espace personnel se composait de coussins douillets et d'une épaisse couverture posée à même le sol. De quoi garantir un confort idéal. A côté d'elle se trouvait une pile de grimoires sur des sujets divers: _Le Blowbool : Règles du jeu pour les débutants_ ; _Cuisine Part 3A;_ _Lévitation le secret;_ _Le code de la cavalerie_. Tout l'intéressait. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle ouvrait un livre et étudiait le sujet sous toutes ses coutures. Tout était bon pour assouvir sa curiosité. Aujourd'hui encore, Icy profitait des derniers rayons de soleil pour lire un ouvrage porté sur les animaux sauvages du Cratère. Depuis plusieurs minutes, celle-ci observait l'image ou plutôt le croquis d'un ours. La page comportait une illustration très réaliste et des commentaires sur le mode de vie l'animal ayant attiré son attention.

 _Bob ?_ Demanda Icy en regardant vers l'intéressé.

 _Hum ?_ Lui répondit le mage sans lever la tête, visiblement très concentré dans son travail.

 _Pourquoi, au début un ours c'est tout mignon, et après ça devient tout moche ?_

Déconcentré par la question, celui-ci leva un sourcil sans quitter ses travaux.

 _Bah ... euh… les animaux grandissent. Je veux dire, c'est la loi de l'évolution. Au début on appelle ça des Oursons quand ils sont petits et mignon comme tu le dis si bien. Puis on les nommes des Ours quand ils sont grands. Chaque animal évolue différemment. Certains s'allongent, d'autres grossissent. L'ours, lui, grandit pour devenir un imposant prédateur._

 _Hum…ok._ L'adolescente tourna la tête sur le côté, elle se plongea dans une profonde réflexion et enregistra les paroles de son confère.

Suite à la discutions le Mage se leva et alla examiner une information sur le mur où se trouvaient ses croquis d'expérience.

 _Bob ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Ça_ peut aller jusqu'à quelle taille un ours ?

Le deuxième sourcil d'incompréhension se souleva. Pourquoi autant de question sur les ours ?...

 _Euh... jusqu'à deux mètres grand maximum je crois. Ce n'est pas indiqué sur le bouquin que tu lis là ?_

Icy baissa les yeux et rechercha l'information dans l'ouvrage.

 _De toute façon, les ours qui mesurent trois mètres ou plus ne sont que des légendes, des mythes._

 _C'est quoi un mythe ?_

 _Et bien, c'est un récit, ou une histoire si tu préfères. C'est un texte expliquant des exploits surnaturels commis par des personnes. Ça peut parler aussi des montres imaginaires, qui n'existent pas. Ce sont des légendes racontées pour faire croire à quelques choses, pour laisser les gens penser et rêver. On ignore s'ils sont réels, mais le plus souvent, les mythes sont inventés et chantés par les troubadours en tavernes. C'est eux qui racontent le plus de salade._

 _Une salade ? Les mythes sont des légumes ?_ Répondit Icy un peu perdue.

Bob ricana.

 _Non, non, c'est juste une expression un peu plus subtile. "Raconter des salades" ça veut dire qu'une personne dit n'importe quoi, ou raconte des mensonges_.

 _Ahhh… d'accord. Je comprends._

Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suivit.

 _Bob ?_

 _Quoi encore ?_

 _Je peux te poser une question… personnelle ?_

Le principal intéressé se retourna, avec une certaine appréhension. _Pitié pas la question de la fécondité sur les ours. Pas la question de la fécondité. Tout mais pas ça …_ pensa-t'il

 _Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Répondit le mage avec un sourie serein. Bien que n'importe qui aurait pu le décrire comme forcé. N'importe qui excepté une jeune fille bleue tout juste sortie d'un puits de mana.

 _C'est quoi ce gros truc noir qui dépasse dans ton cou ?_

 _Pardon ?_ Le regard incrédule de Bob rencontra celui de Icy.

 _Bah euh… t'as des dessins étranges. Des genres de lignes noires et tout, c'est quoi ?_

Le regard incrédule de Bob se transforma en une expression désorientée.

 _De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien dans le…_ Bob eut un flash. Depuis quelques jours, il avait ressenti une brûlure au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être sa tunique qu'il le grattait, ou une réaction allergique quelconque si bien que le jeune Mage ne s'en était pas soucié outre mesure. Pouvait-il s'agir d'autre chose?

Bob traversa rapidement la pièce et se plaça devant un vieux miroir poussiéreux qui se trouvait au fond de celle-ci. Il enleva le haut de sa tunique qui fit apparaître son torse. Dans son reflet, il aperçut un étrange symbole. En tournant la tête difficilement, il essaya de l'examiner avec plus de minutie. Sa surprise se transforma bien vite en stupeur lorsqu'il vit ce dont parlait Icy un peu plus tôt. Un immense dessin noir - composé de lignes, de courbes et de gravures anciennes - ornait dès à présent son dos. Il partait de sa nuque et se terminait au bas de son coxis. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Cet imposant symbole, semblable à un tatouage, avait marqué sa chair. Était-ce apparu lors de l'apparition de Icy ? Était-ce le prix à payer pour une telle puissance de magie dépensée ? Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Alors c'est quoi ? Demande la jeune fille intriguée, qui rejoignit Bob. Elle ne semblait nullement déconcertée par la semi-nudité de celui-ci. _On dirait des lettres ?_ _Ça_ _veut dire quelque chose ?_

 _Viens. Suis-moi, je vais voir Tesla._

Bob ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit de sa pièce de travail, suivit de Icy qui lui courait après. Il se dirigea vers l'atelier de Tesla qui ne se situait pas très loin du sien. Bob frappa vivement à la porte et n'attendit point d'autorisation pour pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de Tesla.

 _Maître ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! J'ai des motifs étranges qui sont apparus dans mon dos. Et je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On dirait une ancienne langue mais je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle parce que je ne vois pas bien. Et puis, j'ai ressenti des douleurs et des brûlures et euh voilà._

Bob avait parlé d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il était affolé et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Icy rentra beaucoup plus sereinement, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _Bonsoir !_ dit-elle d'une voix vive. _Oh le bazar ici aussi! Est-ce que tous les ateliers des Mages sont aussi mal rangés ?_ S'exprima-t-elle en observant les lieux.

Un Mage torse nu et une jeune fille débarquant dans l'atelier personnel de l'Archimage sans autorisation. Cela avait tout d'un début de mauvaise blague.

Bien sûr, hors contexte, ce spectacle aurait pu être considéré comme ambiguë … ce qui l'était pour Tesla en tout cas. Celle-ci était en pleine concentration sur un projet de botanique visiblement. Elle portait des lunettes de sécurité au visage, et une potion de couleur violette à la main, qu'elle faillit faire tomber sur la table où se trouvaient d'immenses plantes - que ni Bob ni Icy ne reconnurent - lors de l'arrivée soudaine des fauteurs de troubles.

 _Baltazar Octavius Lenon! Combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dis de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau ?!_ S'énerva telle. _Ce n'est pas possible. A cause de vous, j'ai failli faire tomber ma potion. Etes-vous donc inconscient des risques pris lorsque vous entrez sans prévenir dans l'atelier d'un Mage ?!_ _Et si j'avais été en train de m'entraîner sur un sort dangereux, hein ?_ _Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses ! Etes-vous sûr d'être un Mage? Bon dieu, j'ai parfois l'impression que votre comportement a été influencé négativement par vos compagnons de voyage ! Vous êtes comme ce Théo de Siverberg! Vous foncez sans réfléchir ! En tant que Mage, vous vous devez de vous poser, de réfléchir et de penser aux conséquences de vos actes. Et alors, seulement, vous pouvez agir!_

Bob sentit couler sur lui une montagne de reproches. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un bain glacé. Icy, quant à elle, prit note : s'arrêter, réfléchir, penser aux conséquences puis agir !

* * *

Dehors le temps était clément. Un joli ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs dressait le tableau de cette journée. Il était accompagné d'une légère brise. Le printemps commençait à émerger après la période de grand froid. La neige commençait peu à peu à fondre et laissait apparaître l'herbe verte. Bob et Icy étaient sortis de la Tour des Mages pour profiter du beau temps. Bob, qui travaillait avec Tesla sur des projets de botanique, était à la recherche de plantes bien spécifiques présentes dans la forêt entourant l'académie. Équipé d'un livre d'herbologie et d'un sac en tissu, le Mage s'affairait à sa tâche avec une houe sous un grand arbre. Icy quant à elle… où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

La jeune fille était bien loin des explorations botaniques de Bob et parlait avec l'écuyer de la Tour, Tomy. En effet, l'Académie possédait sa propre écurie. Les Mages avaient à disposition des montures capable de parcourir de longues distances avec une grande endurance.

Depuis quelques semaines, Icy passait beaucoup de temps dans l'écurie avec Tomy. Ce qui, au départ, rendait Bob suspicieux de voir Icy passer du temps avec un garçon... il changea, cependant, rapidement d'avis et fut heureux de voir que Icy se faisait de nouveaux amis. Cela lui dégageait également un peu plus de temps libre. Tomy, qui s'occupait des soins apportés aux chevaux, était supervisé par Mina, une instructrice de la Tour des Mages.

Icy s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec les deux individus. Jamais il ne la jugeait sur sa couleur de peau atypique ou son tempérament quelque peu espiègle. Tomy était un jeune apprenti magicien, du même âge que Icy, un peu timide mais passionné par l'équitation. Mina, quant à elle, était une ancienne élève devenue professeur au sein de l'académie. Spécialisée dans la magie de la Foudre, celle-ci se l'est malheureusement prise sur la tête quand elle eut été petite. Prise en charge par un brillant mage maniant la foudre, elle affronta ses peurs, étudia longuement afin de maîtriser le même élément que son précepteur. Ses pouvoirs combinés à ses talents de cavalière la rendaient redoutable en cas de conflit. Mina était une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses yeux couleur noisette et adoucissaient son visage. Son corps portait les marques d'un entraînement physique intensif. Icy l'avait d'abord trouvé impressionnante à cause de sa musculature mais au fil du temps, elle s'était rendu compte que l'instructrice avait un tempérament des plus chaleureux.

Icy se découvrit donc une passion pour l'équitation, une discipline qu'elle trouvait très noble et lui procurait de la joie. Partager un lien de confiance avec un animal l'émerveillait. Ainsi, avec leur passion commune, Tomy et Icy devinrent rapidement amis. Elle pouvait l'écouter parler des soins à prodiguer, et des gestes simples à appliquer aux montures, pendant des heures sans se lasser. Il était vraiment attentionné avec les animaux.

Durant son temps libre, Mina enseignait à Icy les bases de l'équitation, les gestes ainsi que la posture à adopter. La jeune fille appréciait Mina, elle trouvait la professeure chaleureuse, intelligente et pleine de vie. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus était le fait de recevoir une éducation différente de celle de Bob ou encore de Tesla. Ces rencontres lui permettaient de voir les choses d'un nouvel œil. Et sa joie n'en fut que plus grande encore. Sa soif de connaissance grandissait encore et encore. Elle voulait voir et comprendre ce monde qui était désormais le sien.

Mina fut vite impressionnée par les talents de la jeune fille à l'équitation. C'était à croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. La professeure décida, avec l'accord de Bob, de lui proposer des cours particuliers. Celui-ci fut ravi d'apprendre que sa protégée développait de nouveaux talents dans un domaine où elle éprouvait de la joie et de l'amusement. Et pour Balthazar, c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Ce fut donc Icy qui arriva au grand galop auprès de Bob, toujours affairé à sa cueillette de plantes. Le Pyromage se retourna et observa la cavalière qui fit ralentir son cheval sans le moindre effort. _C'est vrai… elle a vraiment les capacités pour être une bonne cavalière,_ songea le Bob.

 _T'as vu les progrès que j'ai fait ? J'arrive à l'arrêter sans tomber par terre maintenant !_ Indiqua fortement Icy, située à quelques mètres du botaniste en herbe.

 _Tu t'es vraiment améliorée, félicitations !_ Lui répondit Bob avec un grand sourire.

Icy lui rendit le sourire et fit demi-tour avec son cheval pour repartir aussitôt au galop sur les plaines encore enneigées face à l'académie.

 _C'est vrai… Icy a son propre caractère maintenant. A part son physique, elle ne tient pas grand-chose de lui_ , pensa t-il. Shin, l'élémentaire détesté par les animaux, en particulier les loups. A cette pensée le demi-diable émit un rictus. Qui aurait cru que sa protégée se découvrirait une passion pour l'équitation ?

 _Hum, je me demande ce que peut donner une rencontre entre elle et Eden…_ Sur ses interrogations sans réponse, le botaniste retourna à ses affaires

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber tardivement, le soleil déclinait derrière les montagnes pour laisser place à la lune et aux étoiles. Bob et Icy revenaient d'une grande escapade dans les vallées au alentour, le mage faisait découvrir à sa protégée l'expérience du camping en pleine nature.

Depuis le temps que la jeune fille demandait à son mentor de passer une nuit dans la forêt, celui-ci se fut (encore) résolu à céder à ses caprices. Même si, ce fut un camping plutôt cinq étoiles : Bob, qui avait, prit goût au confort de la tour des mages, s'était équiper d'un duvet confortable, et la plupart de leur ration avait été préparé à l'avance pour leur éviter de chasser dans la forêt. Cette première expérience que Bob pensait être compliqué parut beaucoup plus simple qu'il le pensa. Icy prit rapidement ses marques ; Bob, qui avait, prit goût au confort de la tour des mages, s'était équiper d'un duvet confortable, et la plupart de leur ration avait été préparé à l'avance pour leur éviter de chasser dans la forêt. Dès la première nuit, Icy abandonna les granuleux de la terre fraîche puis une branche d'arbre un peu plus en hauteur. Le mage n'avait rien exprimé à ce propos, la génétique sans doute…

Les deux aventuriers rentaient donc a l'académie, Tesla leur avait accordé que quelques jours, après tout Bob avait lui aussi des responsabilités à tenir à la tour maintenant. Les deux compagnons fessaient route assez rapidement, ils étaient à cheval. Le mage avait invoqué Brasier, et Icy avaient emprunté une jument à l'académie avec qui elle sentait une certaine connexion.

 _C'est étrange…_ Dit Icy en rompant le silence.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda le jeune mage en se rapprochant de la cavalière.

 _Pourquoi il…_ La jeune fille plissa les yeux _. Il y a… Une lueur rouge en bas de la tour ?_

 _Comment ?_ Un sentiment de panique remplit l'aventurier. Depuis tout à l'heure, serait-se…. Sa présence ? Il plissa les yeux, sur le coup ne rien ne vit attirer son regard, puis au bout de plusieurs seconde d'attention il distingua une faible lueur rougeâtre dissimiler parmi les sapins, ou au loin se trouvait la tour des mages.

 _Effectivement, tu as l'œil dit donc…_

 _Je sais !_ Lui répondit Icy avec un grand sourire, puis elle reprit aussi tôt son sérieux quand elle vu que son mentor ne lui fit pas de remarquer sur son comportement.

 _Il y a un problème ? Bob ?_

 _Un problème ? Mais rien de grave voyons…_ Ce fut une voix grave et moqueuse qui répondit à la question de la jeune fille.

En un éclair, les deux aventuriers changèrent instantanément leur regard de l'étrange lueur en direction la voie qui leur été apparu. À peine Icy eu le temps d'observer le nouveau venu, que sa monture se cabra et la jument émit un cri d'affolement. Sur le coup de la surprise, Icy lâcha les reines et elle sentit son corps partir à la renverse. Bob quant à lui réalisa une demi-seconde trop tard que la jeune fille allait chuter, et en plus du mauvais coté. En dernier recours, il tendit sa main vers Icy en pensant l'attraper, mais il n'en fut rien.

La jeune fille chuta, et ferma les yeux en s'attendant à une chute brutale… Qui n'arriva pas. Visiblement, le sol avait le don d'être moelleux à chaque fois qu'elle chutait ? Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux avec apparentions, un visage apparu au-dessus d'elle. La lune éclairait le visage d'un homme, une quarantaine d'années peu être, des cheveux bruns flottant au vent, une barbe bien taillée et des yeux… Hypnotisant.

D'un rouge profond, d'un rouge sanglant. Étrange, comme un air de déjà vu, ce visage, ressemble, a… Bob ?

Sur le coup de l'hypothèse, Icy émit un petit bruit de surprise.

 _Icy_ _!_ Cria Bob.

 _Elle va bien, voyons, voyons, point la peine de crier mon cher, nous sommes civiliser. N'est ce pas ?_ L'intéresser répondit avec le plus grand des sourires qui glaça l'expression de la jeune fille dans la peur.

L'homme qui tenait Icy dans ses bras, à la façon d'un prince sauvant sa princesse. Au bout de quelques secondes d'une intense bataille de regards, celui-ci la posa délicatement par terre. L'intéressée s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant pas supporter son poids. Tous son corps tremblait. Un sentiment terrible d'inconfort et de terreur s'emparait. L'homme se retira de quelques pas en arrière. Le cheval, quand à lui avait déjà décampé au loin depuis peu de temps. Bob descendit de brasier. Son regard, était sombre, mais Icy ne le vu pas, trop occuper à réguler sa propre panique. La cavalière était focalisée sur la personne qui était devant elle.

 _Voyons, tu sais, c'est dangereux les balades à chevaux, il faut faire attention, surtout_ _en_ _tant que_ _parent_ _responsable, tu ne crois pas_ _Baltazar_ _?_

Bob s'avança vers Icy.

 **Jamais il ne s'était approché de ses amis, ils les avaient toujours observés de loin, à distance.**

 _Alors comme ça, tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ?_

 **Mais il s'en est approché, il l'a touché, prise dans ses bras.**

 _Hum de mémoire, il était plus grand que ça ton ami la dernière fois que je l'ai vu non ? Et pas aussi séduisante ?_

 **Impardonnable.**

 _Et bien mon cher_ _Baltazar_ _, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas dire bonjour._

Si elle apprend qui il est, Icy va… Me détester, me haïr, me...

 _Voyons mon fils, ton cher père t'a pourtant bien appris les règles d'un gentleman non ?_

Ce moment, était comme suspendu dans le temps. Dans la nuit sombre éclairée par la lune, les rayons de lumière rendaient cette étrange impression d'une bataille prête à éclater en mille morceaux. Deux individus présents l'un en face de l'autre, chacun représentant son idéal, son idée de la vie, incarnant la différence.

 _VA MOURIR_ _ENOCH_ _!_ Hurla Baltazar de toutes ses forces.

Le dénommé Enoch offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier à son fils et commença à joindre ses mains devant lui ou apparurent des flammèches d'une lueur intense.

 _ICY_ _DÉGAGES DE_ _LA_ _!_ _COUR_ _A L'ACADÉMIE !_ Cria également à la fillette sans la regarder.

Suite à l'ordre direct et non-négociable lancé par son mentor, elle se retourna très rapidement. Toujours au sol, elle prit son appui et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la tour, soit à l'opposer de l'intense combat qui venait de se déclarer. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de terre, tout comme ses mains.

Pour la première fois de la vie, Icy connut la peur, et la puissance de l'adrénaline.

Déjà en quelques secondes, elle était à plusieurs mettre de la scène. Et s'enfonça avec une vitesse folle dans la forêt…

Boom Boom.

Boom Boom.

Boom Boom.

Son corps battait fort, extrêmement fort. Elle voyait le paysage défiler d'une vitesse folle autour d'elle, des arbres et buissons a perde de vue, elle ne savait même plus si elle allait dans la bonne direction. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait. Depuis ce passage à stress, la fillette avait totalement perdu la notion du temps… Deux minutes, peu être cinq ou dix ? Son cerveau réfléchissait à vive allure, que faire, un incendie ? Comment allait-elle le gérer ? Est-ce que les autres mages allaient bien ? Cet homme qu'elle avait vu était le père de Bob ? Il était… Effrayant.

Des larmes, déjà, sèches roulait sur son visage, ce qu'il l'empêcha d'apercevoir une petite branche qui dépassait au sol. Icy se prit le pied dedans et chuta lourdement sur la terre dure, elle roula sur le côté. Son visage cogna quelque chose de dure, sûrement une pierre. Cet accident eu le mérite de la sonner durant quelques secondes. À peine, elle fut à terre, elle voulut se redressa rapidement ce qui eu pour incidence de lui provoquer une volante migraine avec comme cadeau un sentiment de vertige. La jeune fille regardera tant bien que mal où elle se situait, que des arbres à perte de vue, tous les mêmes. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle venait et ni quel était la direction de sa destination.

 _Merde !_ Icy frappa du point fort la terre. _Fais chier…_

Grace à l'aide d'un arbre, Icy se releva tant bien que mal. En passant sa main sur la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'un étrange liquide coulait au niveau de sa tempe. Peu importe ce que c'était elle s'en soucierait après. Elle fit le tour de la zone où elle se situait d'un mouvement de tête. Quand son regard stoppa nette sûr… Quelques choses.

 _Nan… Pas possible !_ Se dit-elle à soi-même sur un ton où la surprise était de mise.

* * *

Les deux individus ne bougeaient pas, chacun attendait la réaction de l'autre.

 _STOP ! Arrête… Arrête… ARRÊTE ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !_ Cria Bob, plein de rage. Des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux.

 _Tu sais mon fils, le monde n'est pas juste, il est cruel._ Ricana Enoch.

 _MAIS BON DIEU ! Qui es-tu pour me juger, pour connaître la vie. Qui es-tu pour dire pouvoir connaître mes doutes. De ma misère, tu ne sais rien alors arrête de dire vouloir me connaître._ Sa rage s'intensifiait de plus en plus, il s'entait une puissance destructrice monté en lui.

 _Mais voyons, je suis ton père_ _Baltazar_ _Barnabe_ _Octavius, je te…_ _  
_  
 _Un père, mais quelle blague ! Mes amis ont été plus présents que toi, tu ne l'as pas été dans ma vie !_ Ses cornes firent surface tout doucement parmi ses cheveux. _J'en ai marre qu'on me reproche des choses comme ce que je suis. On m'observe, on me juge, tout le temps ! Et encore, la grâce a toi, je vais encore avoir une réputation de merde, de fils de Satan, j'en ai ma claque de toi !_ _  
_  
 _Mon rôle est de veiller sur toi, tu sais quand les choses vont bien, il est de mon devoir de mettre un peu de piquant dans ce quotidien si parfait ! Je veille sur toi ! Sur ton présent, ton héritage et ton futur !_ _Baltazar_ _est tu vraiment stupide pour voir ton véritable et fabuleux destin qui t'attends ? Je ne t'ai pas conçu pour que tu joues les héros à te balader toute la journée dans des stupides forets ! UN JOUR, TU APPRENDRAS LE SENS DE TON DESTIN ET DE TON DEVOIR DE DIABLE !_ Lui répondit Enoch sur une voie encore plus enrager que son fils.

 _Tu dis veiller sur moi, mais la seule chose dont tu prends soins, c'est de toi. Tout est calculé, au centimètre, au millimètre près. Tu échafaudes des plans, sur des dizaines, des trentaines, des centaines d'année. C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un comme toi, le présent, tu peux t'en débarrasser. Tu m'as toujours menti, toute ma vie. Depuis toujours, tu me disais, que j'étais exceptionnel ! Mais tu ne voyais qu'en moi seulement ton propre reflet. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi, de mes envies, mes désirs, mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était la puissance, la violence, la démesure !_

 _T'ELLE EST TON POUVOIR ET T'ELLE EST LE DESTIN DE NOTRE FAMILLE_ _BALTAZAR_ _!_

 _Tu sais, pour les autres, on est des héros, des gens biens. Mais en vrai… Je suis un peu de moi et beaucoup des autres, quand j'y pense._

 _Je_ _suis peu être_ _un sacrilège, un bâtard, une hérésie._

 _Je suis un demi-diable._

 _Mais je sais que je suis_ _Baltazar_ _Barnabe_ _Octavius._

 _ET JE NE DEVIENDRAIS JAMAIS TOI !_ _  
_  
 _VIENS ! ON EN FINI MAINTENANT ET CE SOIR !_ Hurla Bob.

 _Aller ! VIENT FILS ! JE T'Y ATTENDS !_ Ricana Enoch.

Ce fut sur ses belles paroles, sur une bataille de sentiment regretté et de destin incompris qu'une immense explosion de flamme eue lieu en pleins milieux de la forêt a plusieurs kilomètres de la tour des mages…


End file.
